The Ben 10 Guardians
|genre = Mystery Adventure Comedy-Drama Superhero Drama |num_seasons = 6 |num_episodes = 180 |runtime = 27 minutes|network = Cartoon Network|first_aired – last_aired = 2020|starring = Jeremy Shada Hynden Walch TBA|opening = TBA|country = United States|language = English|company = Cartoon Network Studios|distributor = Cartoon Network|BGcolor = green|previous = Ben 10 (2016)}} is the TV show based on the Ben 10 series and airs on Cartoon Network on 2020. It is the sixth literation of the Ben 10 franchise and a sequel to Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot 20 years, after the events of Ben 10 Omniverse, Ben Tennyson becomes the owner of the new superhero organization, called B.E.N.T.G.O (B'est '''E'arth 'N'ational 'T'eam of 'G'alaxy 'O'rganization) and has the Ben 10 Guardian members, Kyle McFenster, Howard Levin, D'ora, Joe Humbleburg, and Susie Goomart to save the galaxy from Lord Macaboob. Characters Main Characters *Kyle McFenster' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - a 17-year old boy and the main protagonist of the show. He's the leader of the Ben 10 Guardians, and wielder of the Maxi-Omnitrix, created by Ben Tennyson himself. *Cassie Joashino'' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a 16-year old girl who had a crush on Kyle since kindergarten. *''Howard Levin'' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - a 17 year-old boy and the son of Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson and the muscles of the group. He has a crush on Susie. *''D'ora'' (voiced by Kate Micucci) - a Galvan and the brains of the group *''Joe Humbleburg'' (voiced by ) - a half human, half Incursean member and the weapon specialist of the group. *''Susie Goomart'' (voiced by Tara Strong) a sludgepuppy of the group Other characters *''Mike McFenster ''(voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Kyle's father and a construction worker. *''Jessie McFenster'' (voiced by Karen Strassman) - Kyle's mother and business woman *''Fiona McFenster'' (voiced by Andrea Libman) - Kyler's 9-year old overprotective sister. *''Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson'' (voiced by Sean Donnellan) - a former hero of Earth and is now the owner of BENTGO. **''Ben Tennyson (16-years old)'' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) **''Ben Tennyson (11-years old)'' (voiced by Tara Strong) *''Gwen Tennyson'' (voiced by TBA) - Ben's cousin, and co-leader of BENTGO. *''Kevin E. Levin'' (voiced by Nathan Greno) **''Kevin E. Levin (17-years old)'' (also voiced by Greg Cipes) *''Rook Blonko'' (voiced by TBA) *''Max Tennyson (voiced by Christopher Lloyd) - Ben and Gwen's grandfather and the retired Plummer *Carl Tennyson'' (voiced by Aaron Dismuke) *''Sandra Tennyson'' (voiced by Veronica Taylor) *'Azmuth' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a galvan and the creator of the original Omnitrix that Ben owns. Villains *''Lord Macaboob'' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - the evil alien from planet Kurb and the main antagonist of the show. *''Vilgax'' (voiced by John Burgmeier) - a enemy of Ben Tennyson, and an evil alien who tries to steal the Omnitrix from Ben. *'Charmcaster' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Gwen's rival and an apprentice magician who has a crush on Kyle. *''The Streak'' '''(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a Revonnahgander bounty hunter *Albedo' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - Azmuth's former assistant and a Galvan who tries to restore his original form. *The Lover Girl'' (voiced by Jennifer Garner) a 15 year old barefooted teen who makes all men fall in love with her. *''Christmas Jackal'' (voiced by Drake Bell) - a Christmas themed villain. *'Zombozo' (voiced by Tim Curry) - a cruel and creepy clown mastermind who commonly uses mind tricks and hypnotism. *'Circus Freak Trio' - are a group of circus freaks who work for Zombozo. **'Frightwig' (voiced by TBA) - A 16-year-old girl and circus freak with long, prehensile red hair that even acts on its own at times. **'Acid Breathe' (voiced by TBA) - A circus freak who can breathe acid. **'Thumbskull' (voiced by TBA) - A bald-headed hulking man with super-strength and a nail-like growth on his head. Aliens in Kyle's Maxi-Omnitrix * Dragonfist (voiced by John DiMaggio) * Jumpspring (voiced by TBD) * Godzilla (voiced by TBD) *''Hunghost'' (voiced by TBD) *''Static Shock'' (voiced by TBD) *''The Brain'' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *''OuthCross'' (voiced by TBD) *''One-Eye'' (voiced by TBD) *''Four-Arrms'' (voiced by TBD) *''Loch Ness'' (voiced by TBD) *''Awesomesaurus'' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *''Treeguy'' (voiced by TBD) *''Doughtron'' (voiced by TBD) *''Dash'' (voiced by TBD) *''Freeze Penguin'' (voiced by TBD) *''Water Hazzard'' (voiced by TBD) *''BLAM-Rex'' (voiced by TBD) *''Leodaytal'' (voiced by TBD) *''Demon Skull'' (voiced by Clancy Brown) *''Atom'' (voiced by TBD) *''Spider Monkey (voiced by TBD) *Dancepire'' (voiced by TBD) Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Shows Category:Ben 10 Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Science fiction Category:Television shows about Aliens Category:Godzilla Category:Superhero television series Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Teen superhero programs